Outer science of love【KNB】
by Mibu-senpai
Summary: Es asombroso como las cosas más inesperadas suceden. Así es como fue avanzando la vida amorosa con un amores no correspondidos del joven peli celeste Kuroko Tetsuya tras a ver vencido a toda la Kiseki No Sedai. Kuruko X Kiseki & Kagami
1. Outer science of love Capitulo 1

Bueno espero que les guste este fic quizás los personajes me quedaron algo OC, pero por favor disfrútenlo :)

**Significado de algunos signos que aparecen:**

_. : Paso del tiempo  
◎ : Pensamientos  
▽ : persona la cual le esta sucediendo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

▽Kuroko▽

-Kuroko ¿te sientes bien? ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió?

Fueron la primera palabras que el peli celeste escucho después de despertarse en la cama de la enfermería de la escuela, a su lado sentado en una silla estaba su luz, Kagami Taiga, quien le estaba haciendo aquellas preguntas.

- Kagami-kun ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto sin recordar él porque estaba en la enfermería

- ¡Realmente no lo recuerdas! - Dijo con algo de impresión para después soltar una pequeña riza - Te molestaste conmigo porque te llame "pequeñín" en el entrenamiento y me lanzaste un "Ignite Pass" pero fallaste y golpeaste contra la pared y el balón reboto hacia tu cara, JAJAJA! realmente fue algo muy divertido ni la entrenadora pudo contener su riza

El peli celeste se sentó en la cama e intento levantarse pero aún estaba mareado y molesto ya que su luz no dejaba de burlarse de él. Logro caminar algunos pasos para después caerse...pero en ese momento no sintió el golpe contra el suelo. El peli rojo que antes se burlaba de él le había amortiguado su caída. Kuroko había caído sobre el pecho del peli rojo quien había cambiado su expresión divertida a una seria lo que hiso que se sonrojara.

-Kuroko ¿te encuentras bien? - Pregunto el peli rojo tras al darse cuenta que su compañero y luz estaba en un mal estado y pensó ◎ _tan fuerte lazo ese Ignite Pass_ ◎

-Eso creo, Arigato Kagami-kun - dijo mientras escondía su sonrojo

-No lo estas, ¡ven! te acompañare a tu casa - dijo el peli rojo mientras ayudaba a levantarse al peli celeste

_._._._._._

Ambos se cambiaron sus ropas deportivas que utilizaban para el entrenamiento y se pusieron el uniforme para dirigirse a sus hogares pero uno de ellos dos esteba realmente contento porque lo acompañarían a casa.

El peli celeste desde hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de nadie más que de su luz, Kagami Taiga, y este tipo de situaciones lo hacían ponerse nervioso. Cada vez que estaba a solas con él su corazón se aceleraba. De pronto desde la mochila del más alto de los dos cayó lo que parecía ser una carta.

-Kagami-kun -Dijo el peli celeste mientras se detenía y recogía la carta

- ¿Qué? - Dijo el peli rojo girando su mirada donde estaba su sombra entregándole un sobre el cual causo una expresión de sorpresa en el peli rojo - Arigato Kuroko

- ¿De qué es esa carta? -El peli celeste tenía una mala costumbre de ser muy curioso

- Ahh... es una carta... - respondió el As de Seirin haciéndolo sonar obvio pero en su mirada se notó como evitaba responder a la pregunta que su sombra le estaba haciendo

- ¿Sobre qué? - Dijo el peli celeste aún más curioso que antes

- Hmm...Okay te lo diré - Dijo el peli rojo dándose por vencido ante la curiosidad de su compañero - Conoces a Tomoyo la presidenta de nuestra clase ¿no es así?

- Claro, es una persona agradable - Dijo el peli celeste mientras miraba a su compañero

-Bueno ella...ella...me entrego esa carta esta mañana - Dijo nervioso el peli rojo mirando hacia otro lugar evitando mirar al peli celeste.

¿Y qué dice? -Kuroko no entendía el nerviosismo de su compañero - viniendo de la presidenta de la clase debe de ser importante

-Emm...mejor... ¿porque no la lees por ti mismo? - Las mejillas del peli rojo se mostraron con un leve sonrojo mientras le pasaba la carta a Kuroko

El peli celeste comenzó a leer la carta y de a poco su expresión calmada cambio a una de asombro pero por dentro su corazón recibió un muy fuerte golpe. La carta era una confesión amorosa así su luz, asía Kagami-kun, la persona de la cual él estaba enamorado y más aun su compañero se había puesto bastante nervioso al enseñarle la carta y eso solo hiso pensar al peli celeste de poca presencia una sola cosa ◎_ Kagami-kun está enamorado de Tomoyo- san_ ◎

-Kuroko ¿la leíste? -Dijo el peli rojo despertando al peli celeste de sus propios pensamientos

- Si -El chico de poca presencia actuó normalmente pero por dentro él estaba muy molesto y dolido a la vez pero no podía dejar que su Luz se enterara que su sombra era gay y por él, eso según el rompería su amistad algo que no deseaba en absoluto. - ¿Te gusta ella?

La respuesta del más alto de los dos rompió las esperanzas que tenía el peli celeste de que quizás Kagami también se sentía atraído por él.

-No lo sé...realmente no me ha gustado nadie desde que llegue a Tokyo - dijo serio pero aun sonrojado el peli rojo

- pero ella escribió en la carta que si me gustaría tener una cita con ella este sábado ¿iras? -Dijo el peli celeste entregándole la carta devuelta

- Pero el viernes no te ibas a quedar en mi casa, y el sábado íbamos a ver la nueva película de zombis que salió y después jugar video juegos ¿no lo recuerdas? -Algo molesto ya que Kuroko había propuesto eso desde un principio

- Claro que sí, pero ¿no estas siendo malvado con ella después de que se te confeso? -Aunque por dentro el peli celeste deseaba que no fuera

- Lose, pero, mañana hablare con ella es de esas personas que escucha razones ¿no es así?, es que realmente... no me siento cómodo yendo a una cita con una persona que no me gusta - Dijo el peli rojo mientras llegaban a la casa de Kuroko

- Tienes razón, pero por favor se suave con ella mañana - dijo mientras se paraba frente a la puerta de su casa

- ¡OI! ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Dijo algo molesto ya que sabía por lo que Kuroko lo decía

- Kagami-kun no sabes tratar con la chicas solo recuerda lo que sucedió con Momoi-san - El peli celeste no se equivocaba en lo que decía - Bueno nos vemos mañana, Arigato por todo

- No hay de que -El alto peli rojo puso su mano en el hombro de su sombra para despedirse con una sonrisa.

_._._._._._

Esa noche el peli celeste tuvo un sueño con su luz, pero no con Kagami-kun, si no con su ex luz de Teikou, Aomine-kun y su primer amor con el cual tuvo un desenlace terrible ya que el peli azul solo jugo con él y recordarlo lo ponía triste pero aun teniendo esa mala experiencia en el amor él se había enamorado de Kagami-kun y según el significaba que realmente lo amaba pero aun así no se atrevía a decírselo por miedo ya que Kagami-kun el gran "As de Seirin" era muy popular entre las chicas, aunque él no lo notaba, y recientemente había recibido la confesión de la presidenta de la clase y ella era una joven muy hermosa e inteligente y Kagami-kun se había sonrojado cuando el peli celeste le había preguntado por lo de la carta. ◎_Aunque no le guste realmente, pero quizás le atraiga_◎

▽Kagami▽

El peli rojo estaba realmente nervioso al siguiente día ya que no quería ser duro con Tomoyo y no sabía cómo decirle sin lastimarla que no iría a la cita del sábado que ella le propuso en la carta que le había dado pero gracias a Dios ella aun no llegaba a la escuela porque su pupitre estaba vacío aun, así que aún le queda tiempo para preparar sus palabras, de pronto sintió que alguien le toco el hombro y salto de golpe del miedo.

-¡AHHHH! Kuroko deja de aparecer tan de repente -Dijo el peli rojo girando nuevamente la mirada hacia la ventana

-Lo siento, emm...Kagami-kun -Dijo algo tímido el peli azul mientras se sentaba en su pupitre que estaba tras del de su luz

-¿Qué? -Respondió concentrado aun

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte por lo de Tomoyo-san -Dijo mientras sacaba el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento

-¿¡Que!? -Dijo algo impresionado el peli rojo - ¿Porque lo dices Kuroko?

- Cuando venía hacia acá escuche a las amigas de la presidenta decir que no vendría ya que tenía que ir alguna parte...o bueno...algo así, no lo recuerdo

-Sí que eres curioso -Dijo mirando al peli celeste el cual leía su libro

_._._._._._

▽Kuroko▽

El entrenamiento había terminado y Kuroko y Kagami se quedaron tiempo extra jugando un "uno contra uno" hasta que decidieron prepararse para volver a casa.

- Oi Kuroko -Dijo el más alto de ambos- tienes una toalla que me prestes

- Ten esta -Dijo el peli celeste mientras le prestaba una de sus toallas al peli rojo

-Arigato

Kuroko se preparaba para ponerse su camiseta escolar para próximamente irse pero giro su mirada a su compañero quien estaba de espalda sin camiseta aun secándose el sudor. Abotono su camisa y se sentó en la banca que tenía al frente y se quedó como un espectador mirando una obra pero esta vez la obra era Kagami-kun, no tenía miedo que lo incomodara con su mirada porque tenía poca presencia y abecés sacaba ventaja de eso; El alto peli rojo se sacó sus pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior, eso era normal ya que era hombre y no tenía vergüenza de cambiarse frente un hombre y menos frente a su luz, pero él no sabía lo que le pasaba por la mente aquella sombra en ese momento.

Kuroko comenzó a mirar detenidamente cada parte del cuerpo del peli rojo y de pronto este se da vuelta hacia su bolso deportivo donde tenía su ropa para sacar sus pantalones, dejando una mirada mucho mejor para el peli celeste que comenzaba a pensar cosas pervertidas mientras miraba la entrepierna de su compañero. El peli celeste sintió como sus mejillas se volvían rojas pero se dio cuenta que no solo sintió eso, si no sintió algo entre sus pantalones y eso no era bueno, para nada bueno.

Kagami abotono su camisa y ya estaba listo para irse así que llamo a su amigo.

-¡Hey Kuroko ya nos vamo...

El peli rojo no termino la frase porque se dio cuenta que el chico de poca presencia ya no estaba ni tampoco sus cosas ◎_Debe de haberse ido ya_◎

El peli celeste no se había ido y sintió como la puerta de los vestidores se cerró cuando Kagami-kun había salido de ahí, el chico solo estaba al otro lado de los casilleros ocultándose de su compañero ya que lo que había sentido antes no le había producido nada más que una erección y eso no iba a pasar de ser percibido por el peli rojo. Espero hasta tranquilizarse pero no pudo así que no tuvo más remedio que masturbarse hay mismo para después irse a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kuroko se sentía terrible por ser tan pervertido y dejar a su amigo peli rojo irse solo con el pensamiento de que él se había ido sin despedirse pero no tuvo más opción.

_._._._._._

El peli celeste se despertó a media noche por que sentía un sonido molesto pero decidió ignorarlo sin saber que era pero el sonido volvió y él se sobo los ojos para despertar un poco y miro a su alrededor buscando el origen del sonido. De pronto vio una luz que salió de uno de los bolillos de su chaqueta de Seirin que estaba colgada en la puerta, lo que sonaba era su teléfono así que se apresuró en atenderlo para saber quién era a esas horas de la noche. ◎_Número desconocido ¿quién podrá ser?_ ◎

- Hola ¿Tetsuya?

◎_¿¡Podría ser!? Esa voz_◎

- ¿Tetsuya eres tú? -siguió preguntando el número desconocido hasta que el algo sorprendido peli celeste contesto

-¿Akashi-kun...?

- Ahh... me has reconocido -Dijo el temerario emperador quien era el que estaba al teléfono -Tetsuya sé que muy tarde pero ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

- Eso creo...¿qué sucede Akashi-kun? -Dijo algo extrañado

-Podrías...por favor...abrirme la puerta...

◎_¿¡Ahhh!?_◎


	2. Outer science of love Capitulo 2

Este capitulo es algo corto pero el siguiente sera más extenso okay? :) disfruten

**Significado de algunos signos que aparecen:**

_. : Paso del tiempo  
◎ : Pensamientos  
▽ : persona la cual le esta sucediendo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroko se asomó rápidamente a la ventana, estaba en lo correcto, el temerario emperador y ex capitán Akashi Seijürõ estaba frente a su puerta, empapado por la lluvia que había en ese momento. El pelo celeste tiro su teléfono a su cama y corrió hacia la puerta para abrirle al peli rojo de ojos heterocromaticos.

- ¡Akashi-kun! -Dijo mientras abría la puerta para que el peli rojo pasara

- Tetsuya, gracias por abrirme, ¿puedo pasar? -pregunto el emperador guardando su teléfono

- ¡Claro! Por favor, Akashi-kun ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas y con esta lluvia?

- Yo...yo, no lo sé -El peli rojo lo dijo con una voz decaída mientras recibía una toalla que su ex compañero de equipo le estaba dando

- ¿sucedió algo?

- No, nada importante, realmente tenía ganas de verte Tetsuya

- ¿De verme? -Dijo algo asombrado el peli celeste quien estaba preocupado por el peli rojo

- Exacto, lo lamento si te estoy molestado, quizás desperté a tus padres también

- Tranquilo, mis padres están de viaje aún no han regresado

- Ya veo -Dijo mirando a los ojos celestes de su antiguo chico fantasma- Sabes, te debo estar molestando, me iré

El peli rojo devolvió la toalla a Tetsuya y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida pero se detuvo cuando sintió que algo lo sostenía de la muñeca.

- ¿Tetsuya? -Dijo asombrado al ver que el peli celeste detenía su ida

- Akashi-kun no dejare que te vayas, aún está lloviendo y es muy tarde, puedes... pasar la noche aquí... Bueno, si es que quieres...

- ¿Enserio?

- Claro

- Esta bien -Dijo el emperador con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Al peli celeste no le parecía importar que fuera recién miércoles y mañana había escuela. Preparo un baño para Akashi-kun ya que estaba empapado para después ir a preparar el lugar donde su invitado dormiría. Cuando ya era momento de apagar las luces Kuroko no pudo evitar ver a un Akashi-kun que jamás había visto, un Akashi-kun depresivo como si hubiera perdido algo importante. El peli celeste no pudo evitar acercársele.

- ¿Akashi-kun porque es que realmente viniste?...

- ...

No hubo respuesta por parte del peli rojo que estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama que tendría que compartir con el peli celeste, pero pronto pudo de apoco responder.

- Yo vi a... - Dijo con una voz casi de llanto- Yo vi a mi padre con otra mujer en su cuarto...

El peli celeste no sabía que decir ni menos como consolar a su ex capitán en ese momento lo que dijo lo tomo por sorpresa. Aunque la madre de Akashi-kun hubiera fallecido él no podía soportar que otra mujer ocupara su lugar ni como madre ni como esposa, él estaba herido.

El peli celeste se le acercó y le dio un abrazo a lo que el peli rojo al principio tomado por sorpresa recibió con un abrazo un poco más fuerte.

- Por favor, solo un poco más -Dijo mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte al peli celeste y escondía su rostro en el hombro de este

- Okay...

Kuroko jamás se imaginó abrazando a Akashi-kun, jamás lo había hecho, pero aquel abrazo fue de una persona que necesitaba apoyo, y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

- Es hora de dormir -mientras soltaba al peli rojo y se metía entre las sabanas de su cama- Todo estará bien

- Espero que así sea -recostando al lado del peli celeste pero dándole la espalda- Tetsuya...

- ¿hm? -vencido por el sueño, ya era demasiado tarde

- Gracias

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Su alarma sonaba como todas las mañana y aun adormilado recordó que había tenido a Akashi-kun de invitado aquella noche, pero no estaba en la habitación así que se decidió ir a buscarlo.

El peli sintió un delicioso olor y el sonido de que alguien estaba en la cocina; no podía ser sus padres ya que estaban de viaje así que no le quedaba más opción que pensar de quien podría estar cocinando el desayuno.

- ¿Akashi-kun?

- Buenos días Tetsuya -desviando su mirada por unos segundos hacia el peli celeste acompañado con una sonrisa- ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Bien, pero creo...que yo debería preguntarte eso ¿cómo estas, Akashi-kun? -tomando asiento en la mesa la cual ya tenía el desayuno listo y solo tuvo que comer

- mucho mejor gracias a ti, Tetsuya -Tomando en asiento al lado opuesto al peli celeste- Prepare el desayuno espero que te guste -Dijo el peli rojo pero se dio cuenta de que el peli celeste ya estaba comiendo

- Esta delicioso, Arigato Akashi-kun

- No hay de que, te lo debo, esto y más por lo de anoche

- ¿Akashi-kun? -Dijo tragando el desayuno

- Dime Tetsuya

- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí hoy también?

El capitán de Rakuzan se sorprendió un poco pero no tardó en responder.

- Bueno ahora, después que te vayas a la escuela, iba a ir a ver algún lugar para quedarme esta semana

- ¿Y tú escuela?

- Esta bien, no es temporada de exámenes, pero no quiero volver por esta semana

- Ahh, pensé que te quedaría -Dijo inocentemente para después darse cuenta de que lo que dijo podía insinuar a otra cosa, e hiso que se sonrojara

- ¿Tetsuya? -dijo al principio sorprendido pero después algo alegre por lo que dijo el peli celeste- ¿te gustaría que me quedará una semana aquí? digo... ¿estás seguro?

- Estaría bien, Akashi-kun necesita apoyo y bueno, mis padres no volverán hasta final de mes ya que están de viaje. -desviando la mirada

- Entonces... -con una sonrisa- me quedare- hmm... Tetsuya

- ¿emm? -mientras comiera lo último de su desayuno para después prepararse para la escuela

- Por favor, no le digas a nadie de lo que te he dicho anoche, es una orden

El peli celeste asintió con la cabeza y se fue a preparar para la escuela, al parecer al capitán no se le quitaba su costumbre de "Soy absoluto" pero el decidió obedecer sabía que él hablaba muy enserio, no quería que nadie se enterara.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

▽ Kagami▽

◎ ¿Dónde se habrá metido Kuroko? ◎

Pensaba el peli rojo mientras miraba por la ventana esperando poder habar con su compañero antes de comenzaran la clases

- Buenos días -Dijo una voz conosida a sus espaldas

- Ahh! -asustado por la sorpresa de que era Kuroko- Bu-buenos días...

- ¿Ya has hablado con Tomoyo-san?

- Si

- ¿y cómo te fue?

- Fue extraño -con una expresión de confusión- realmente yo no dije nada

- ¿cómo?

- Bueno... me hacer que esta mañana para hablarle sobre la cita...y...

- ¿y...?

- Ella me dijo que lo sentía mucho y que había sido muy atrevida, así que no importaba la cita, que no tenía que ir -dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- ¿No le respondiste nada? -Algo sorprendido

- No pude, después de que dijo eso salió corriendo hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil

El timbre había sonado y Kagami vio cómo su compañero y sombra dormía durante la clase sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero cuando la clase se terminó el peli rojo no pudo evitar preguntar, después de ver a su amigo tan agotado.

- ¿Kuroko, que has hecho anoche? te ves demasiado cansado

- Ah... eso Akashi-kun esta quedándose en mi casa y me dormí un poco tarde -Dijo el peli celeste adormilado

- ¿Akashi...?

El peli rojo se sorprendió ya que el temerario emperador hiso su aparición después de aquel partido en la Winter Cup [no diré los resultados de ese partido ya que en el manga está a punto de terminar así que no me quiero equivocar ;)] donde se hiso el superior muchas veces y humillo a Seirin también y para el peli rojo tan solo le irritaba escuchar su nombre.

- Dime Kuroko, ¿Que hacia Akashi-kun en tú casa? -Volviendo la vista hacia el peli celeste para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba hay- ¿¡Ehh!? Kuroko maldito

Kagami estaba decidido a buscar a su amigo de poca presencia hasta que algo por el altavoz lo detuvo:

"Kagami Taiga, preséntese en secretaria urgentemente "

El peli rojo estaba extrañado, ¿porque lo llamarían a secretaria?, no había razón alguna. Pero cuando llego a secretaria quedo más sorprendido aun.

- ¿Murasakibara? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -dijo mirando al muy alto jugador de Yosen

- Muro-chin me envió llevarte~ -mientras comía unos dulces de una bolsa

- ¿Llevarme? -Dijo más confundido

- Se~... Alex-senpai tuvo un accidente automovilístico y Muro-chin está en el hospital ahora mismo y dijo que como yo estaba en la ciudad por unos asuntos familiares te viniera a buscar -Dijo esta vez con la voz seria

- ¿¡ALEX!? ¿¡QUE ELLA QUE!?


End file.
